


Downfall

by rdchan_hokage



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Haruno Sakura as Padme Amidala, Light Angst, Romance, Star Wars AU, Uchiha Sasuke as Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdchan_hokage/pseuds/rdchan_hokage
Summary: /From Revenge of the Sith/“I won’t lose you the way I lost my family.”When Sasuke's only hope of saving her is turning to the Dark Side.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally wrote the scene, with minor tweaks, where Padme learns Anakin has joined the Dark Side and she tries to stop him but it's SasuSaku

The planet Mustafar, Sakura observes in trembling apprehension, is a volcanic hellscape where an ocean of angry flames and scorching magma flows just below her ship’s landing pad. Before her stands the Republic’s headquarters in an eerie calmness. 

Kakashi has told her that Sasuke will be here.

The moment she spots a shadow appearing from the thick fog, her heart leaps in relief and before her android companion stops her, she is at her feet, running towards the figure clad in the familiar dark robes of a Jedi Knight.

“Sasuke-kun!” She calls out to him. 

He is startled by her presence for a moment, but he meets her halfway across the bridge and welcomes her embrace, her head on his chest and her arms around his waist.

His lips brush against her forehead before she looks at him and without words, their lips connect in a passionate kiss. Her eyes close, and she feels her worries subside. His hold on her never wavers, but only tightens as though afraid she will be gone if he releases her.

They gently pull away, yet their noses still touch, their foreheads resting against each other.

“What are you doing out here?” He asks her with furrowed brows.

“I was worried,” she murmurs, stroking his face. And he revels in her warmth. “Kakashi… Kakashi told me terrible things.”

His obsidian eyes narrow in suspicion and his grip loosens. “What things?”

She flinches at the angry strain of his voice. “He said…” she bites her lip, realizing even she cannot bring herself to say it, but musters enough strength to say the words. “You turned to the Dark Side…that you killed everyone at the Jedi temple.” She whispers with a plea in her eyes as she stares at him, searching, hoping there is no truth to what she has been told.

But he looks away, his gaze is hard and an angry fire burns behind his midnight pools.

“Kakashi is trying to turn you against me.” He utters. “Don’t trust him, Sakura.”

But she shakes her head. “No, Sasuke-kun. He cares about us.”

“Us?”

“He knows.” She answers with a hopeful smile, but he only chuckles, skeptic of her words. “Sasuke-kun  _ please _ , all I want is your love.” She tells him, growing desperate and afraid of his actions. 

She tries to caress his face once again, but he pulls away. “Love won’t save you, Sakura.” 

Her eyes widened at his cold response. 

“Only my new powers can do that.” 

Her heart breaks at what she hears, but she knows it’s not too late. There is still time. She can still save him.

“But at what cost?” She asks. “You’re a good person. Don’t do this Sasuke-kun...”

He gently takes her hand that rests on his chest, and slowly brings it to his lips. And for a moment, she sees the man she has loved from the beginning, the man who swore to protect her, to bring balance to the Force. He stares at her lovingly, before he closes his eyes.

“I won’t lose you the way I lost my family.” He murmurs, squeezing her hand. His mind reels back to the time when he was weak, a civilian whose family became a victim to the war, a time he has always detested and swears to never happen again.

The visions, the eternal nightmare of her, of his beloved dying time and time again in his dreams has haunted him and made him restless ever since it began. She knows of them, and has assured him they hold no meaning but are only the effects of the war, but he has become desperate to save her at all costs when the visions didn’t stop and only pushed him to become more afraid. So when Orochimaru, the Chancellor, has told him of a way to save her life, he doesn’t hesitate to heed his call. Even if it means turning against his sworn oath.

“Sasuke-kun…” 

“I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of.” He assures her. “I’m doing this for you…to protect you.” He promises, never letting go of her hand.

“Then come away with me.” She pleads. “We don’t have to stay here. We can leave everything behind and start our family somewhere far from the empire, from the war. You are all that matters to me, Sasuke-kun.”

But he opposes this. “You’re wrong, Sakura.”

She is startled by his answer, but he only pulls her close to him. “There’s no need to run away when I know I am more powerful than the Chancellor.” 

She looks up at him, confusion reflecting in her emerald orbs. 

“I can overthrow him.” He declares, confident. “The entire galaxy will be at my feet, and together…” His hand gently takes her chin, and he smiles at her. “You and I can rule… make things the way we want them to be.”

He expects her to agree with him, but his heart clenches when he sees her shaking her head. He doesn’t understand the look of fear on her face when all he wanted is to give her the world.

“You don’t believe me… do you?” He asks quietly, finally releasing her hand.

“I don’t believe what I’m hearing!” She cries, and it surprises him.

“You’ve changed…” She murmurs, voice laced with pain and disbelief. “You’ve changed, Sasuke-kun. Kakashi was right.”

The sound of his mentor’s name brings a surge of fury rising within him. Harshly, he steps away from her. The flash of anger in his eyes freezes her in place.

“I don’t want to hear about Kakashi!”

“Sasuke - “

“The Jedi turned against me.” He hisses. “The Republic turned against me. Don’t  _ you _ dare turn against me.”

He remembers vividly how they turned him down, how they deprived him of becoming a Jedi Master, and how they oppose his relationship with Sakura. The memory fuels his hatred for them. 

“I will  _ never _ turn against you Sasuke-kun.” She vows. “But this - this is breaking my heart.”

His glare falters at the sight of her tears. 

“You’re going down a path I cannot follow.” She confesses, hands clasped in front of her chest.

“Because of Kakashi?” He snaps, unable to accept her hesitation.

“ _ No! _ ” She replies. “Because of what you’ve done… what you plan to do!”

He looks away, eyes closed in disappointment, in pain; fists clenched at his sides.

“ _ Please _ Sasuke-kun… stop this.” Her voice trembles in desperation. “Come back to me… I love you so much.”

He is weakened by her words, and he almost succumbs to them, accepting her embrace until he sees the man he dreaded to see. 

The vanquished hatred seizes his heart in a blink of an eye and he feels betrayed by his beloved. His gaze averts between Sakura and his mentor who stands proudly on the ramp of the spaceship she brought.

“ _ Liar. _ ” He seethes in fury.

She stops, and she follows his gaze only to see Kakashi walking forward. “No!”

“You’re with  _ him _ .” His tone is venomous that she begins to step back from him. 

A flash of crimson lit his once obsidian orbs, and Sakura realizes she is too late. “You’ve brought him here…” His hand rises and the air around her suddenly becomes thick. “To  _ kill me. _ ”

“I could never - !” A strong, invisible force suddenly clamps around her neck that no matter how much she pries away the unseen hand, it only tightens, unrelenting. 

“S-sasuke-kun - “ She tries to gasp for air but his hold on her never ceases.

His hand twitches, and she feels her throat getting constricted.

“Let her go, Sasuke!” Kakashi’s voice roars from behind.

_ Sasuke-kun… _ The sight of him shatters her heart. His awakened Sharingan, a testament of his Sith powers, and the pure unadulterated fury etched on his handsome face directed at her, is the last thing she wanted to see. 

She is horrified that it is because of her, his love for her has led him to seek the very power they are fighting against.

“Let. Her. Go.”

Something inside him snaps and he releases her. The rage that boils inside him instantly dissipates as he watches Sakura fall to the ground, unconscious. He breathes hard, suddenly struck by his senses.

“Sakura…” His hand trembles, the same hand that tried to kill her, and the weight of his actions dawns on him. What has he done? His heartbeat deafens him and fear stuns him in place. She lays unmoving, unshed tears rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke growls at his careless deed, and he dashes to her side filled with worry and regret. 

But before he can touch her, before he can take her away to his own ship, he hears the familiar cackle of plasma energy coming to life.

A green saber catches his peripheral vision, and he couldn’t stop the fury seeping through his veins. The only man he respected has betrayed him, and has turned his only beloved against him.

“I will never forgive you, Kakashi.”

The Jedi Master holds his breath as he watches the shade of crimson flicker into the raven-haired Jedi Knight’s eyes, and his saber to wield the same color. The color of their nemesis.


End file.
